


Show and Tell

by BlueLionWrites



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM Scene, Bloodplay, Bondage, Caring Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cock Rings, Collars, Come Sharing, Dom/sub, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Exhibitionism, Fluff, Gags, Heavy BDSM, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Knifeplay, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a Softie, M/M, Making Love, Masochist Eren Yeager, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Sadistic Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Submissive Eren Yeager, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLionWrites/pseuds/BlueLionWrites
Summary: Levi is the owner of a BDSM club, with Eren as his submissive. When Levi walks away to talk to his friend, a woman approaches Eren and tells him he isn't good enough to be Levi's sub and that she would do a better job, leaving Erendoubtful and hurt. A month later, he and Levi show her just what it's like being Levi's submissive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea for this fic three nights ago and suddenly there's an ass-ton of angst and fluff and it was originally supposed to be a PWP one-shot but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Note 1: Please read the tags before reading the fic, I don't want any of you jellybeans to be triggered, offended or upset by this work  
> Note 2: I am not a part of the BDSM community, so any malpractice in this work is purely accidental. Thorough research was done while writing this little fic but that doesn't mean it is factually correct and I apologise profusely if I offend anyone.
> 
> Once again, PLEASE READ THE TAGS!!! ( ˘ ³˘)♥
> 
>  Disclaimer: I do not own SnK or its characters, all rights belong to the original creator. This work is unbeta'd and all mistakes are my own.

“Stay here Pet” his voice was gentle but commanding, hand slipping from its place in Eren’s hair as he stood, leaving the brunette to adjust his position and watch as his master crossed the room in order to greet his friend, leaving Eren in his place by his master’s throne as the sub cared little for the trivialities of chatter and so was only subjected to it when necessary.

A small smile lit up the submissive’s face as one hand reached up to toy with the plain, black, leather collar that adorned his neck, fingers tracing contentedly over the golden tag that proudly stated who he belonged to.

Levi’s attention was taken from his guest, eyes wandering unbidden to the submissive that sat leashed to his throne, playing happily with his collar and occasionally meeting Levi’s stare, a broad grin and a blush settling over his face as he did.

“You’re certainly enamored with him” his best friend and fellow Dominant, Erwin, commented with a knowing smile and a quirked eyebrow; the face of a man that dared anyone to argue against his observation.

Arguing was a lost cause against Erwin, he could spot a liar from a mile away and if he were honest, Levi had no desire to lie about the spell his feisty brunette had put him under and proceeded to focus his attention back to the tall blonde and their conversation.

They both turned, back’s facing the submissive, as the two stood deep in a companionable discussion, entirely oblivious to the other members around them for the time being. Eren’s attention was taken from his collar by a petite strawberry blonde woman with a disgusted sneer contorting her face and her arms folded against her chest.

“Hi I’m E-“ he began to introduce himself, hands falling to his lap. 

“I don’t care who you are. I just thought you should know that you’re pathetic. You should get out of here because someone like you isn’t good enough for Levi” she seethed, looking down on him like he was scum. 

“You will never be good enough for him, you’re worthless. He needs someone like me to satisfy him, not an ugly slut like you” Eren’s heart stopped, tears beginning to well up in his eyes as she continued spewing harsh untruths, effectively targeting every one of his self-doubts and shattering his subspace into millions of fragments. 

He tried to pull away from her, choking as the collar tugged harshly against the chain that linked him to Levi’s throne. She laughed at his struggle and with trembling fingers; he undid the collar, pulling the leather from the buckle and bringing himself to stand on uneasy legs. Eren turned on his heel, bolting to the back room to grab his bag and pull on his jeans and jacket, not bothering with his shirt or shoes. 

Tears streamed down his face as he shoved open the backdoor, body jolting in shock as the cold deluge of rain soaked through his clothes almost instantly. He stumbled down the steps blindly, the water-slick concrete causing him to slip, taking a knee on the ground of the alleyway that triggered a sharp pain, that he could hardly feel, to shoot through his leg. He dragged himself to his feet once more and collapsed against the alley wall, back resting on the filthy brick as he drew in shuddering breaths. 

He couldn’t feel the shards of glass that cut his feet nor the pain in his leg, only the anxiety that was closing his throat and making it hard to draw breath, like a crushing weight had settled on his chest as the woman’s words echoed throughout his head.

He pushed himself off the wall and stumbled from the alleyway, blinking as his eyes were assaulted by the harsh light of a streetlamp, not even having the energy to pull his jacket hood up against the onslaught of rain that poured from above and took off, attempting to stifle his sobs and wiping his nose on his sleeve. 

***

Levi turned to, once again, gain the attention of his submissive, a surge of panic rising in his throat at the sight of his throne that now sat unaccompanied. Sharp eyes scanned the room, looking for the brunette that had disobeyed him, a punishment definitely in order to avoid future mishaps like this happening.

“Hello Master” Levi whirled on his heel at the title; it was not the place of anyone to use such a title on him, no one except his beloved Eren who was nowhere to be seen. 

“I’m not your Master. You may call me Sir and nothing else” Levi snapped, barely bothering to give the strawberry blonde a sideways glance. A feeling that niggled unwaveringly in the back of his mind, told him that for whatever reason Eren was gone, it wasn’t good as the brunette wasn’t one to disobey Levi’s orders, not unless it was playful or bratty behavior and he was seeking a punishment. 

The strawberry blonde wrapped her arms around his bicep, once again attempting to gain his attention. “I want to be yours Master. You don’t need anyone but me” she persisted, pressing her cleavage against his arm and digging her nails into his skin.

Levi’s teeth were grinding together with impatience, barely giving her the time of day as he pulled his arm away from her and took off to the back room, not bothering to give his signature glare as he pushed open the door.

Eren’s belongings were missing and Levi growled, his fist leaving a dent in the drywall as it collided. It was dangerous to be walking around the city at this time of the night and Eren had neither his phone nor his wallet with him.

Levi composed himself and stepped from the room, crossing over the floor and heading for the tall blonde that was currently stroking the head of a pretty little blonde that sat in his lap that was contentedly sighing under the ministrations. 

“Will you please watch the place? I need to go” Levi whispered to him. Erwin nodded once, tilting his head for Levi to get out of there as he sensed the urgency in Levi’s tone, brow furrowing in concern as the raven uttered the word please, an occurrence that rarely happened. 

He stepped nimbly through the club, dodging and weaving around the couples in various states of debauchery, grabbing his own bag and keys from the backroom with the intention to slip out the back door unnoticed before he was once again cornered by the incessant strawberry blonde.

“Where are you going Master? You should come and play with me. I can be a good girl for you” she purred, leaning up on her tiptoes to nibble at his ear lobe. The final straw was when she attempted to slide her hand down the front of his trousers before he grabbed her wrist.

“I will offer you one last warning, I am not your Master, nor will I ever be. I already have a submissive and I am very much in love with him, so if you would kindly desist from putting your filthy hands on me, I would appreciate it immensely. You have one more chance before I ban you from my club entirely, do I make myself clear?” Levi was shouting by the end, nails digging crescents into his palm as he released her wrist with a growl. 

“Yes Sir” she uttered meekly, tears welling up as she rubbed at her wrist. She would never stop until he allowed her to be his submissive and with a huff; she turned on her heel, stalking out of the club’s front entrance and allowing Levi to make a break out the back door. 

***

From the flashlight on his phone, Levi could see bloody footprints that led a path up the staircase and to the front door of his and Eren’s apartment. Panic gripped his lungs like ice and his hand shook slightly as he turned his key, pushing open the door and stepping in hesitantly. 

At the sight of Eren, fast asleep on the couch, Levi breathed out a sigh of relief but it was short lived as he noticed the swelling of his eyes, the tear tracks down his cheeks, the drying blood and grime that covered the base of his feet and the hole that had been ripped through the fabric of his jeans, blood seeping steadily through the denim and causing it to stick to his skin where a gash lay purpling across the base of his knee.

“Eren?” Levi whispered softly, kneeling down next to the couch and pushing the soaked locks of hair away from his face. It took a couple more attempts but eventually the brunette stirred, blinking tiredly and wincing as he stretched, the pain in his knee and feet making itself known now that the adrenaline had worn off.

Levi wanted to be angry with Eren for disobeying him and for taking off without saying anything but now was definitely not the time for that. His heart broke at how forlorn and small his Eren looked, curling in on himself as tears began to well in his eyes once again.

“Mon Amour, what happened? I turned around and you had disappeared, I was so worried about you” Levi quavered, arms hooking beneath the brunette’s knees and lower back, picking him up bridal style and carrying him through their apartment to the bathroom. 

“Did I do something? You removed your collar” Levi wasn’t accustomed to feeling uncertain of himself but Eren had ducked his head as tears once again streamed down his cheeks and he shied away from Levi’s touch. He placed Eren on the sink and leant over to run the bath, wanting nothing more than do cradle the brunette in his arms. 

Without another word, Levi slid the wet jacket from Eren’s shoulders and tapped his thigh to get him to raise his hips so the raven could slide the denim down his tanned legs, offering an apologetic look as the denim pulled away from the nasty cut on his knee that was caked with drying blood and already purpling.

Not wanting to push Eren when he was so emotionally fragile, Levi left his underwear on and pulled Eren into his arms once again, gently placing him in the water and apologizing as the cuts adorning his feet and knee touched the water. 

“I know it hurts Mon Amour but your cuts need to be cleaned so I can dress them. Now lean back and let me wash your hair, I don’t want you getting sick” Levi’s brows were furrowed in concern as Eren hesitantly did as he was told, sighing softly as the raven massaged their special shampoo into his scalp, taking the utmost care to avoid any getting in Eren’s eyes.

Once he washed the shampoo from Eren’s hair, conditioned it and washed his body with the coconut and vanilla body wash, Levi rolled up his sleeves further and pulled Eren from the bath, once again perching him on the sink to towel him off and blow-dry his hair. 

Levi asked Eren to remain still while he changed out of his clothes from the club and into a tank top and low-hanging sweatpants, grabbing a set of pyjamas for Eren before re-entering the bathroom in order to transfer Eren from the sink to the lounge where he’d be decidedly more comfortable. 

After grabbing Eren’s favourite blanket and putting on a film, Levi found the first aid kit and made sure to tend to Eren’s wounds now that his skin was clean. He tweezed out the small slivers of glass that were still trapped in Eren’s feet and bandaged them up before turning his attention to his knee. 

Once Eren had been given painkillers, some water and a cushion, Levi took his place on the lounge, crossing his legs and keeping a watchful eye on the brunette that was paying little attention to the movie and was instead chewing his nails, a sign that whatever was bothering him earlier was still affecting him now.

“Levi?” Eren’s voice cracked “Will you play with my hair?” 

Levi was next to Eren faster than lightning, lifting the brunette’s head in order to rest it on his lap, fingers easily sliding through the soft locks and massaging his scalp expertly. 

“Are you…” Eren swallowed the lump in his throat as a wave of emotion surged over him.

“No, Mon Amour, I’m not angry with you but I want you to tell me what happened. I turned around and you were gone, you took your collar off and I couldn’t find you anywhere” 

“When you were talking to Erwin, a woman came up to me, called me pathetic and a slut, said I wasn’t good enough for you…” Eren trailed off, pressing the blanket to his eyes to stop the tears from falling “I tried to get away from her but I couldn’t get the chain off and I didn’t want to disrupt anyone and I couldn’t breathe” 

“Did this woman have strawberry blonde hair by any chance?” Levi queried. When Eren nodded he felt his blood begin to boil and his body went rigid with unadulterated rage. How dare she say such things to his Eren, cause him such unnecessary pain. His rage would need to be capped for now, as of this moment, soothing the doubts in his lover’s head was his first priority.

“Eren, you are not any of those things, I love you more than anything and you are far too good for me. You are by far, the most perfect sub and partner I’ve ever had and I don’t want to lose you” his declaration ended in a whisper, Levi having never been one to express his feelings verbally, preferring to show his affection through gestures than words.

Eren pulled himself upright and into Levi’s lap, head nestling under his neck and pressing soft kisses to his skin. “Show me” Eren whispered as he placed another kiss to the column of his throat. 

“I need you to show me” Eren restated, twisting his body to better face Levi and the raven simply nodded, arms wrapping around the brunette like vines, pulling him closer in an attempt to never lose him again. Their lips met in a soft, unhurried kiss, Levi’s slightly chapped but warm lips met with Eren’s, sliding together, fingers coming up to card through the other’s hair and cup their face, letting the kiss consume them both until the need for air became too great to ignore. 

I love you’s were whispered against one another before their lips reunited, breath being shared between them as their tongues begged to entwine, Levi pulled away to remove his and Eren’s tank tops, needing to feel his lover’s skin against him, lips and tongues reuniting once the offending articles of clothing were out of the way. 

Wrapping his hands around Eren’s thighs, he maneuvered the brunette so he was laying down, Levi’s body atop his own; one knee between the brunettes’s slightly parted thighs, pressing gently against the growing hardness of Eren’s cock. 

Their bodies continued rolling against one another in a slow grind, kisses unhurried and slow, Levi taking the time to properly worship his lover. 

“I’m just going to grab the lube, wait here for me” Levi murmured, pressing a kiss to Eren’s forehead as he ducked into the bedroom, rummaging around the draw for the bottle of lubricant and reemerging a minute later, victorious. 

He set the tube on the coffee table and knelt at Eren’s feet, tapping his thigh to get him to raise his hips so Levi could remove his sweatpants and underwear, leaving him blissfully bare to Levi’s roving eyes. Even after all this time, Eren still blushed under the scrutiny when it was just the two of them, a trait Levi found especially endearing. 

“Lift up Mon Amour” Levi commanded softly, a small smile gracing his lips as Eren did as he was asked, hips raising so he was gloriously on display, nearly folded in half and trembling faintly. Levi leant over and grabbed the lube, popping the cap and drizzling a more than generous amount on his fingers, making sure to warm them before the digits came into contact with his Eren’s skin.

Deft fingers worked their way inside Eren’s twitching hole, scissoring and stroking along the walls, denying Eren the pleasure of brushing his digits across his prostate, wanting to draw it out and worship the brunette’s body until he was properly sated and knew just how much Levi truly loved him. 

“L-Levi, I’m not made of glass”

“Maybe not but you are very precious to me and I take extremely good care of what belongs to me” Levi hummed, pressing kisses to Eren’s jaw and nibbling softly on his earlobe, drawing soft pants from the brunette.

Even so, Levi added another well-lubricated finger to the two already inside Eren’s heat, feeling his own cock straining against his sweatpants, simply begging to be inside his lover. Three fingers worked deftly and efficiently, brushing gently over Eren’s prostate that sent sparks shooting through his core and caused his hips to buck against the sensation. 

“I’m… nghh… I’m ready Levi” Eren’s chocolate locks were strewn across his face, head thrown sideways and blocking Levi’s view.

“Face me Mon Amour. I want to see your face as I enter you” Levi murmured, eyes casting down to slick his own length, wanting to give Eren the most amount of pleasure possible. Levi dragged the slickened tip of his cock along the crevice of Eren’s ass, making the brunette gasp as the tip caught his rim.

He stilled, hand remaining wrapped around his length, once again seeking Eren’s permission and when his lover nodded, Levi pressed in slowly, giving Eren time to adjust, body still tight even after the countless times they’d done this.

Low moans filled the room as Levi moved his hips, angling them in such a way to repeatedly press against Eren’s prostate. Bright oceanic eyes stared unblinkingly up at Levi, filled with unspoken words of adoration, soon fluttering shut as the ceaseless pleasure grew too much and louder moans fell from his lips.

Levi straightened up and wrapped one around Eren’s ankle, careful to avoid the bandaging that protected his feet, bringing it to rest on his shoulder so he could thrust deeper, rolling his hips with an astounding fluidity and pressing kisses to the tanned skin of his calf muscle. 

“Harder, please Levi” Eren whimpered, raising his hips slightly and eyes flying open as Levi immediately obliged, thrusting at a faster pace. The slap of skin emanated throughout their apartment and Eren was moaning loud enough to wake the neighbours but neither of them cared.

The hand that wasn’t caressing Eren’s leg, reached down to stroke his cock, wrapping loosely around the hard length and teasingly pressing his thumb to the leaking slit at the tip, an action that made Eren’s hips buck and his eyes to roll back. 

They were soon chasing their orgasms, grinding against one another in hurried slaps of skin, thin sheens of sweat adorning their bodies as they both took deep breaths of air. Levi desperately wanted to kiss Eren but the angle didn’t permit such an action, so the raven settled for watching intently as a halo of chocolate hair spread against the cushion beneath Eren’s head and his eyes fluttered as pleasure coursed through his body. 

“Levi, I’m c-close” Eren moaned,

“Me too Mon Amour” Levi groaned in return, head dropping back as Eren clenched down around him, the velvet heat caressing his cock with every thrust of his hips. 

Levi tightened the hand around Eren’s cock and increased the speed, watching transfixed as Eren fell silent, mouth hanging open and eyes wide but unseeing as his orgasm crashed over him, painting his stomach and throat in his own release.

Eren’s body seized up as his orgasm washed through him and it didn’t take much longer for Levi’s own release to arrive as Eren’s body clamped around him. With a few more thrusts, Levi too was coming and Eren continued to tighten his muscles, milking Levi’s cock of every drop of come, needing to be filled with the raven-haired man’s release, needing the affirmation that he belonged to Levi. 

They stayed still, Levi’s softening cock still inside of Eren as they caught their breath, smiling stupidly at one another. When they were both able to breathe normally again, Levi pulled out, rubbing soothing circles on Eren’s sides as he winced minutely.

“Hold it in baby, want to make sure you know who you belong to” Levi winked, kissing Eren’s lips chastely as he retrieved a damp washcloth from the bathroom, cleaning himself off first before returning to clean up Eren. If he wasn’t so spent, Levi would have been half-hard already from the sight of Eren, covered in his own release and Levi’s come dripping from his hole. 

He cleaned up the brunette and tossed the washcloth in the hamper, moving to settle down next to Eren on the couch. They ended up lying side by side; Eren’s body spooned up against Levi’s underneath the soft blanket.

Naked bodies pressed against one another, Levi’s arm encircling Eren’s stomach, the other cushioning beneath the brunette’s head, holding him close as they restarted the movie although the raven’s focus was lost to the film, instead admiring the way the colours from the screen danced across Eren’s skin. 

“Back at the club, that strawberry blonde woman… she said she wanted to be my sub” Levi broached carefully, not wanting to upset Eren further, especially as they lay entwined in post-coital bliss.

“She did?” Eren asked with a mixture of anger and sadness lacing through his tone. 

“Yeah, I yelled at her and told her I already had a sub that I loved dearly… but I was thinking that, since she wants to be my sub so badly… we could show her what it would entail”

Eren leant up and twisted to face Levi, his eyebrow raised in confusion and hurt, “You don’t actually want her as a sub, do you?”

“Oh god no, of course not, Mon Amour. I just think that the best way to get her to leave you alone would be to show her what my sadistic side is like” 

Understanding dawned on Eren’s face and he let out a chuckle, feeling the tension ease from his shoulders. Levi didn’t want to leave him nor did he want a new sub, he wasn’t replacing Eren at all, simply wanted to show him off to her. Show her how he and only he could satisfy Levi. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place around a month after the first chapter ( ˘ ³˘)♥

“You’re being so good for me Pet. Open up, I want your pretty mouth gagged” Levi dictated, a pleased hum sounding from his throat as Eren obeyed without a moment’s hesitation.

His wrists and ankles were wrapped in plush leather cuffs, securing him to the cross on the far wall of the private room above Levi’s club. It was a space where only select members were allowed to view the goings on behind the door; including exclusive showings of the owner and his submissive in a state of pure control and trust, where they demonstrated just how much Eren loved to be broken before Levi pieced him back together again.

Eren was left totally on display, naked and hard with a metal ring around the base of his cock, cutting off the pleasure before it began. No one outside of the select members knew what happened in the private room, being sworn to secrecy. 

Levi kissed Eren’s neck once before leaving him with a nod of his head, departing down the stairs into the main club, blood already pumping with excitement. His eyes sought the strawberry blonde woman from a month prior and his eyes gleamed wickedly when they located her.

Noticing his staring, she looked up from where she was standing in conversation with another sub and waved. He beckoned her over with a single crook of his fingers and she obeyed immediately, almost tripping over herself in her haste.

“Hello Master” she purred, Levi forced down an angry growl, hating the title being uttered by anyone but his pet but he simply smiled at her. 

“Hello kitten, I wanted to personally invite you to the private room. My sub is leaving me soon so I’ll need a new one and I want to show you what it would be like for you if I chose you to be my new toy” The words felt bitter and vile rolling off his tongue but he smiled at her anyway and turned on his heel to return to his pet that was waiting ever so diligently upstairs. 

She was rejoicing inside, finally getting to the place she deserved, granted the chance to replace the dumb slut Levi was currently wasting his time with. Her eyes widened as she entered the room, seeing the small crowd that had gathered there to watch were all transfixed on the sight before them.

Levi looked entirely in his element, expression cool and masked, eyeing up Eren like he was a meal he couldn’t wait to sink his teeth into. “Colour?”

Eren clicked his fingers once which meant green and nodded his head, a muffled moan leaving his lips as Levi stepped across to the table and drew a blunt blade, holding it up to the light and showing it to the viewers who murmured amongst one another in approval. 

Levi trailed the blade across Eren’s stomach, smirking as the brunette shivered almost imperceptibly. He slid the dull blade up across his ribs, grazing over both of Eren’s erect, rosy nipples that were simply begging for more, Eren was whimpering softly, eyes rolling back as he tried to remain still, desperately wanting Levi to touch him.

He trailed the tip of the knife down his torso and across Eren’s pelvis, letting the dull edge of the knife leave a wake of goosebumps as it trailed over his skin. The tip was dragged gently over Eren’s cock and across his thighs, making him whine and causing pre-come to bead at the tip of his aching length. 

Levi returned to the table and raised a scalpel, looking to Eren who was nodding his head vigorously and murmuring out garbled pleas from around the gag. Levi unbuckled the gag and pulled it from Eren’s mouth as having verbal consent and the ability to talk was crucial. 

Everyone in the room knew their place, to remain entirely silent and simply watch, granted the opportunity to see Levi’s property be taken apart. Eren trusted Levi with his body and it made the raven’s heart flutter to see the amount of faith Eren had in him, the privilege of being the one that got to do such things to the brunette and then patch him up and care for him afterwards.

“What is your colour, Pet?” Levi asked, pressing kisses to the sub’s neck.

“Green, Master” Eren responded, licking his lips in anticipation.

Every blade they used was meticulously cleaned by Levi to hospital grade status, their limits and safe words had been discussed thoroughly in detail only hours before and gone over once again before they started, a safety kit was nestled within arms reach aside the cross and the room could be cleared in a moment’s notice should Eren fall from his subspace. 

Eren felt safest when in such a situation, trusting Levi’s abilities while handling a blade, to know his limits and to listen immediately should he safe word. They had embarked on this sort of play many times before but this one meant the most, it proved to the brunette that he was perfectly matched to Levi, needing the pain that Levi needed to give, the two of them so in sync with their desires that everyone in the room faded, tunneling only to the raven that was smiling softly with fingers wrapped around a silver scalpel.

Levi let out a huff, his own arousal straining against his trousers but he didn’t care, his focus was entirely on the brunette that was begging him so sweetly to draw the blade across his skin. Rarely one to deny such saccharine pleas, Levi pressed the blade to the front of Eren’s thigh, only pressing down hard enough to draw a thin line of blood across the skin.

Eren’s breath was shaky but he had a broad grin on his face, eyes glinting with the desire for more. “Green, Master” he uttered again, answering Levi’s unspoken question.

Once again, Levi dragged the blade across Eren’s thigh, just below the first one, humming lowly as the next thin line of blood welled to the surface and Eren gasped. The front of the thighs was the safest place to cut, not wanting to risk causing permanent scarring or a trip to the emergency room, they rarely strayed from the green zones, the place where veins weren’t so close to the surface. 

With a little more time, Eren’s thighs were soon lined with cuts, some that were bleeding a little more than others and causing small rivers of crimson to flow down the brunette’s legs, with every cut Eren whined, the brief flashes of pain and the sting, bleeding into white hot pleasure that made him see stars. 

“Please Master… want to c-come” Eren groaned, head lolling back against the cross, cock still locked firmly in the metal ring and flushed an angry red, desperately needing a release.

“You’ve been so good for me Pet, you deserve a reward. Don’t come just yet though” Levi smirked, replacing the cap on the blade and laying it on the table, dropping to his knees in order to unclasp the cock ring.

Eren cried out, a loud moan sounding throughout the otherwise silent room, he resisted the urge to come, toes curling desperately as the sting from his cuts and the feeling of the leather binding his wrists all surged over him. 

His body convulsed as Levi took his length into his mouth, lips wrapping around Eren with a soft caress of cheek and tongue, swallowing it down and enclosing his throat, letting out a low hum that had Eren choking on a moan as the vibrations made their way up to his core.

Levi tapped his hip, signaling he could come and with a gentle rake of his teeth down Eren’s length, the brunette was coming, falling silent as the intense orgasm washed over him. Levi stood and pressed a kiss to his lips, Eren’s own release sliding from Levi’s tongue to his own. 

Eren swallowed his own release with a smirk and Levi winked at him before ducking back down to uncuff his ankles. The submissive was giddy and scanned the room, wanting to see who had seen the show, eyes falling on the woman that had insulted him a month prior.

Her skin was tinged green and her mouth was agape, horror evident on her face as she stood in shock. Levi turned around and waved at her before turning back to uncuff Eren’s wrists, peppering his face with kisses before pulling him in for a deep kiss. 

The Dom grabbed a blanket from the pile in the wicker basket and draped it over Eren’s shoulder’s, concealing his nudity from the group that still stood watching. With a simple nod of his head, they filed from the room, murmuring amongst themselves. Noticing the strawberry blonde woman was attempting to make an exit, unnoticed. 

“Not you kitten, I want to talk to you” Levi called, grimacing at the nickname. She stilled and turned like a deer caught in the headlights. 

“You’re a freak, you both are, stay away from me” she screeched, having finally found her voice.

“I thought you wanted to be my new sub” Levi smirked, raising an eyebrow at her. She gasped in horror and fled from the room, footsteps thundering down the staircase and through the club as she made her exit.

Levi scooped Eren into his arms and cradled him against his chest, peppering his face with more kisses and murmuring words of praise.

“I love you so much Pet”

“I love you too Master” 

“I’m so proud of you Pet, you were amazing tonight. I’m going to spoil you rotten when we get home, I bought some candles to use while we have a bath, and I already have a film set up in the player and your favourite blanket on the lounge”

Eren smiled against Levi’s neck and leant up again for another kiss, feeling sleepy from such an intense orgasm. It didn’t take long for Eren’s eyes to flutter shut, feeling sated and safe in Levi’s arms, leaving the raven to tend to his wounds, dress him and carry him out to the car.

By the time they arrived at their apartment, Eren was beginning to stir and after a grueling trek up the stairs, they were finally inside their apartment. Levi walked ahead to run the bath and Eren leant against the doorframe, watching his lover with vibrant eyes as he busied himself with the special bath oils and the candles. 

“I can feel you staring Mon Amour” Levi chuckled lowly, turning around once the bath had been filled. They both stripped off their clothes, leaving them in a pile outside the bathroom. Levi was first in the bath and Eren soon followed, taking his place between Levi’s legs, back resting against the raven’s chest and his fingers interlacing with Levi’s as his arms encircled Eren’s ribs. 

“Thank-you for tonight Levi” Eren hummed, nuzzling back against Levi’s chest with a pleased sigh as Levi’s fingers trailed idle patterns over Eren’s hands.

“I love you Levi, more than anything”

“I love you too Mon Amour”


End file.
